loving! A Gaara love story!
by Gaaraandwolflover
Summary: Gaara is sent on a mission to find and bring back a girl that is believed to be a wolf! But this girl is stubborn and refuses to go! Finally she goes! After a while Gaara starts feeling a warm feeling inside his chest whenever he's around her...is this love? Find out by reading this story! Please Review! STRONG LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi there!**

**Gaara:...**

**Me:GAARA SAY HI OR ELSE!**

**Gaara:Or else what?**

**Blue:Or else i will turn into a wolf and tear your arms off!**

**Gaara:HI!**

**Blue: (new that would work)**

**Me: Anyway lets get on with who you are shall we!**

Chapter 1:Introduction

Blue:

In this story you are Blue! Blue has black straight hair that comes up to her shoulders and a fringe that cover your left eye. BLUE eyes. You wear a black tank top and blue baggy trousers. Two swords on your back for protection!

And also your are from a clan or should i say pack that allows you to turn human and wolf! You have a human form and a wolf form!

Your wolf is Black all over and you still have Blue eyes you obviously don't carry the weapons but in this world wolves are extinct kinda so your fur is pretty damn expensive!

**Me:Thats it!**

**Blue:Yay a whole chapter about me**

**Gaara:PLEASE REVIEW1 (Can't believe she made me do that)**


	2. Mission!

**Author's note: Ok if people (when i say people i mean one person in particular, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) are hating my conversations with the characters then** **DON'T** **read the conversations, actually your right i guess, im gonna stop doing them, will that make ya happy?! (oh and the chapters aren't going to be like super long, ok?) Strong words and violent scenes! You have been warned X)!**

**The real chapter one:** **Mission! (**name: talking, _thinking,_ **demon talking)**

Gaara and his siblings were called to the Kazekage's tower for an important mission, with Gaara being trouble AGAIN they were an hour late!

Kazekage: WHY ARE YOU LATE!?

Tamari: Because a certain person *looks at Gaara* was on a killing spree again.

Kazekage: *sign* Anyway, i have a very important mission for you. Apparently there has been sightings of a big dog in the village but villagers are saying that when they go to attack it disappears and a girl appears.

Kankuro: But there is only one animal that can do that._ I don't like where this is heading..._

Gaara: And that animal would be a wolf. I wonder how good a wolf is at fighting.

Kazekage:*Hands them a file on the girl* Gaara DO NOT kill this girl. I need to know if she is a wolf, and if she is we will go to Konoha and have them test on her to find out how she survived all these years.

After this Kazekage gave the three his lecture and told them the whereabouts of the girl they set out to find her. When they got out of Suna and into the scorching hot dessert, Gaara knelt down, closed his eyes and put both of his hands on the sand.

Gaara: I've found her *points straight ahead*.

Tamari: Then lets go!

After about 7 hours of walking they saw and Oasis.

Kankuro: Ha! I didn't know there was an Oasis in this dessert, did you?

...

Tamari: Baka! There has always been an Oasis in this de someone by the lake. (their in a tree by the way).

Gaara: Shut up! I can see the girl.

?: Hm? *looks up at tree*

Kankuro: Oh shit, see saw us!

Tamari: She matches the description, she is the one we are supposed to capture so Gaara no killing!

Gaara: *grunts*

The three leapt down and took there fighting stances (Without thinking first, baka's) except Gaara, he just stood there with his arms crossed.

?: Can i help you?

Tamari: Well can we know your name?

?: Hmm...Ok, My name's Blue and your's ?

Tamari: My name's Tamari, this is Kankuro and this is Gaara.

Blue: Ok so what do ya want?

Kankuro: The Kazekage want's to see you.

Blue: I'm not going.

Tamari: Nani?

Gaara: Your coming with us weather you like it or not!

Gaara then wrapped Blue's right arm with sand but she didn't even flinch. (So amazing! *O*) (not). Tamari and Kankuro were surprised that Blue didn't show fear but Gaara just got annoyed and starting crushing her arm. That's when Blue showed fear and Gaara was happy. That's also when Tamari noticed the big cut on Blue's left leg.

Tamari: Stop Gaara, She's not gonna fight back anyway!

Kankuro: How do you know she isn't going to fight back?

Tamari: Look at her left leg, that wound looks pretty deep and I'm actually wondering how she got it.

Gaara: It doesn't matter weather she is hurt or not, I'm going to crush her arm anyway.

Blue: N-n-no, y-you don't need t-to do that, i-i-i-i'll come with you to s-see the Kazekage.

Gaara stopped and then they took Blue to see the Kazekage.

-8 hours later-

*knock knock*

Kazekage: Come in!

Tamari: Sir we have the girl.

Kazekage: Good! Okay darling, first what's your name?

Blue: It's Blue.

Kazekage: Now, i have heard rumours that you appear right after a big dog disappears.

Blue: I AM NOT A DOG, YOU INSULT ME AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR PUNY HEAD OFF! _SHOOT! _*she then covered her mouth with her hands*

The Kazekage just sat there wide eyed as the others were, except for Gaara obviously.

Kazekage: Looks like you let emotions take over you and you shout out stuff your not meant too..

Blue: heh *she says while ribbing the back of her head*

Kazekage: Would you mind turning into your wolf form?

Blue: Er...ok.

With that Blue , with no hand signs and no puff of smoke, turned into a black wolf with blue eyes. She then started snarling at the Kazekage.

Blue: You know the truth now i want to go!

Kazekage: No. not yet, We are going to take you to Konoha to find out how you can use genjutsu, if that is what you use.

Blue: Will it be quick?

Kazekage: It will take two days, you will be there for a month then you can go back to being wild. You will go with the team that made you come here.

Blue: So basically a month and a week. *turns human*

Kankuro: Yep. And isn't this also the time the Chuuin exams are on?

Kazekage: Yes it is. Thats why before you tell Konoha about her I'm going to send a letter to the Hokage that you are going to be a four man team.

Blue: Wait, WHAT!?

kazekage: I need to know how well you fight, so I'm putting you on their team.

Blue: Bu-

Kazekage: No but's.

After that the four of them started making their way to Konoha...

**I DO NOT own Naruto i only own my character Blue.**

**I know it isn't long but i can't write for long otherwise i get uncomfortable dunno why heheh.**

**Till next time -**

**Blue.**


End file.
